A Very Hogwarts Christmas
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: CC, In the run up to Christmas the Gryffindor common room is getting pretty chaotic, this is no exception for the Potters and Weasleys. For the first year they will be spending Christmas in the castle, what trouble will they get into this time.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** CC  
><strong>PenName:<strong> SillyCC  
><strong>Character:<strong> James Sirius Potter  
><strong>Other characters used:<strong> Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Ginny Potter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Humour  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> I was so excited to see you were a hardcore Harry Potter fan like me and I got to write this. I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'd really love to know what you think of it. I hope your Christmas is just as magical as it is at Hogwarts, Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Hogwarts Christmas<br>**_In the run up to Christmas the Gryffindor common room is getting pretty chaotic, this is no exception for the Potters and Weasleys. For the first year they will be spending Christmas in the castle, what trouble will they get into this time._

"GET IT OFF! HELP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

The panicked cries themselves came from the Gryffindor common room, so when James heard the muffled commotion several floors above, he was not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed by the distance they had crossed. Anyway, the chaos had grasped his attention like a house elf to a sock, causing him to fly out of his dorm room to the fleet of stairs leading below. Bizarre? Strange? No. Absolute insanity! These were the words confined to James' thoughts when he reached the cosy orange glow from the common room. Hugo ran frantically in circles squealing with his arms extended in front of him, if James didn't know better he would have thought Hugo was trying to run away from his own arms. Rose clutched her stomach on the couch, releasing waves of laughter while simultaneously kicking her legs in the air. Before he had the chance to ask what the hell was going on, Hugo skidded along the polished wood floor to clutch James' legs - a terror stricken look plastered all over his face. That when he noticed several pieces of sellotape stuck to Hugo's forearms.

"James help me! Rose said these creatures are gonna eat me alive!"

Suddenly James burst out laughing. Hugo was only two years younger than Rose yet he was the most gullible kid in the wizarding world, any myth Rose spun about muggle items frightened him to death.

"Have they poisoned you yet?" James asked stifling laughter.

"P-poison?!" Hugo cried in response turning a pale shade of green.

"If you feel a sharp pain and they fall off then you're a gonner." James said.

Hugo lost the ability to speak English and mouthed several words as he sat frozen to the spot. If he knew this would keep him quiet, he would have pulled this a long time ago, James thought. Abruptly, James gripped the corners of two pieces of sellotape unbeknown to Hugo and tugged, hard. A strangled cry replaced the silent mumbling when the sellotape fell to the floor, only vivid reds square remained. What does a first year who thinks he's been poisoned do? James found out fairly quickly - they faint. Rose exploded into new tremors of laughter, silver tears rolling down her cheek contrasted the gleaming smile on her face. A glint of red and green caught James' eye. In seconds he levitated the wrapping paper, littered with tiny Christmas trees, and with the help of an all to eager Rose rolled his cousin up. After securing with sellotape, tying with ribbon and placing a bow on his head they stood back. Hugo was propped up against the wall with only his face exposed. James could not help thinking how the big red bow was a massive improvement on the untamed hairstyle Hugo usually wore. As if to regain her composure, Rose coughed loudly and flung a lump of wool at James off the couch. The vile combination of colours alerted James that even though he was miles away, he couldn't escape his worst nightmare. Grandma Weasley's Christmas jumpers.

"Please, anything but... that. I do have a reputation you know!"

"There was a letter with them, she said to take a picture of us wearing them to make sure we got them."

"No way. I refuse. It's child cruelty."

"Come on, lets get it over with."

And that is how James ended up in a jumper that was so big it was wearing him, as he walked to the grounds behind the castle. He tried to blend in, but the splurge of blues, oranges and browns behind a large red J had other ideas. It also did not help that present Hugo floated several meters in front. Just as James crossed the threshold into the brisk winter air and his feet were engulfed in white frosting, a click and a sickening snicker sounded from behind.

"Nice jumper Potter, going back to the 13th Century are we?"

Scorpius Malfoy. There was something about his voice that made James want to punch him in the groin every time he opened his arrogant mouth. I suppose you could say he disliked Malfoy. Maybe, loathe is a better term. Malfoy sailed past wafting a phone, as James held in the building jinxes he desperately wanted to yell.

"I think I'll name this picture Potter turning mouldy."

Snap. In a whirl of cobalt blue blasts a mound of snow fell from above and landed on top of Malfoy's smug blonde head. Too harsh? Not harsh enough for James...

While Rose hurried to round up any Potter and Weasley she could hunt down, James decided to put some effort into his latest Christmas decoration. James whispered 'silencio' to stop Malfoy's string of colourful curses. He then spent the next ten minutes shaping the snow to form two large circles, then abusing the accio spell to stick in two twigs for arms, some lumps of coal and a top hat. With a final stroke of genius he cast a spell to turn Malfoy's nose orange. Finally, James stepped back, dusted the snow off his hands and admired Frosty the Snowman.

In exceptional timing, Rose dragged Albus by the leg through the crisp snow, he must have given up his escape attempts as his struggles were limited to folding his arms as he was pulled along on his back. When they joined James, Rose pulled a hideous jumper with a large green H over Hugo's festive wrapping. The timer was set on the camera standing a short distance ahead and the members of the Potter and Weasley families (the ones who did not have time to save themselves from Rose) scrambled into position.

The next day, among the colossal stack of presents, there a solitary blood red envelope. Every single surrounding face was wrought with fear at the prospect of opening the message. Unfortunately none had to, the howler flew upwards and folded itself to form red eye creases and jagged white teeth. Instantly, Ginny's (James' mother) scolding filled the room.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How dare you tie up your cousin! What if you had suffocated him? You will be paying for any therapy he needs Mister. Just because we were called away on urgent business doesn't mean you can behave like an idiot, this is not how I raised you!

GOOD ON YOU FOR DRESSING THAT MALFOY BRAT UP AS SNOWMAN!

THE TOP HAT WAS PRICELESS, THERE'S A NEW BROOM FOR YOU IN THAT SON!

SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Anyway, make sure you apologise to that poor Malfoy boy or you are in serious trouble. To the rest of you, we miss you all terribly and will see you very soon. Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy opening your presents!"

The howler had plunged the Gryffindor common room into a tense silence, only the crackling of fire raging on the logs could be heard. A pine tree stood proudly in the corner, the lights twinkled against the red wallpaper bathed in the early morning sun. James was the first to interrupt the silence.

"You can believe in Christmas miracles all you like, but no way in hell am I apologising to Malfoy!"

Giggles emerged from the group as keen hands ripped apart wrapping paper to reveal the presents hidden underneath. As per usual with Christmas tales, there should be a moral at the end, something about how James' best Christmas gift of all was spending it with his family in his second home. Actually, what James thought was the best present of all was getting away with turning Hugo and Scorpius into a human present and snowman.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
